dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guildalogem
Dark Chest The community website says Dark Chest has a 80% chance to drop a guildalogem. Where can I find one? :-) 80.178.235.15 17:39, 30 September 2006 (UTC) : See Dark Chest. It's somewhere in the Dark Forest, but the exact location isn't documented anywhere. --TaviRider 01:45, 25 November 2006 (UTC) : Ok the Dark Chest is in the Dark Forest (hence the name) and if you go to the Crackler mountain zaap and go over and one up you will be in the treechnid forest (over meaning left) Then i think you go left untill you see some unpassible trees and you go up then left then down then left and in a bit you will see a square of trees and if you click in the middle or so you will enter a cave. Beware of the Dark Treechnids the are aggro and will aggress you and are hard to beet. --Bellsibum 7:48 19 April 2008 (UTC) Using Guildalogem Doesn't the person with the guildalogem have to go to that place outside Astrub to activate it? : Yes. --TaviRider 01:45, 25 November 2006 (UTC) My experience with the guildolagem one of my friends found a guildolagem after a fight with a normal gobball... i took it to the guild temple and had no troubles creaing my guild... i think that there is a better chance of an animal dropping a guildalogem in amakna Guildogem can be droped by any type monster just very low chance.Guildogem has been reduced to 150-225kk nothing higher. -Xerlossandglasses (game name on from 4-7 mon-fri) I've been playing pretty much since beta on rushu... never once got a Guildalogem. Of course... I've also never gotten a magic wheat or any other 'special' farming drop... even though I've leveled like 3 farmers to 30... and one of them to 65+. I guess I'm just unlucky. -.- - Dr-T : haha, i leveled 72-80 on just wheat, and i never got a rare crop. never. someone dropped bright once and i got it.. 80.178.235.15 17:38, 30 September 2006 (UTC) trashed guildalogem For the record (although I can't prove it to anyone), I found a guildalogem in the trash! At 6,-17 (Astrub, Jeweler's sellroom, SE trash). Hinkhouse 03:17, 27 September 2006 (UTC) I also found one in trash, at 3,-17 (Astrub Farmer's Market). :Guildagem is global drop so that means even a bird can drop it, and trash seem like a hidden colector that may remove some items that where supouse to be for you but does not tell you. --Cizagna 05:22, 27 September 2006 (UTC) At Talk:Trash I recount my experience so far with searching the trash cans. If Trash is a collector I don't think it can be collecting from only the map it is located in, because then there would be a whole lot of birdie feathers and I don't remember finding any. If it's a collector from ALL maps, then it would potentially collect every kind of drop, but I seem to be seeing only certain types of drops. I would think from a programming perspective, it would be easier to give the Trash a list of items it can drop and make looking into Trash a drop roll event (or whatever). Hinkhouse 02:25, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Rubbish Information The quoted drop rate for this item is far too high. Approximately 1 in 1250 fights? That's rubbish - sorry. Also the War Chief and Crocodyl information is at-best based on anecdotal evidence. I think that both of these pieces of information haven't a place on this page. war chief i just got a guildalogem drop from war chiefs... so maybe it is a higher drop rate from them. --87.212.15.218 22:21, 24 November 2006 (UTC) oh yeah erm... i'm that guy...forgot to log in. --Dark-Leon 22:22, 24 November 2006 (UTC) : It's a global drop. It's a global drop. Everyone say it with me, it's a global drop. Any anedcotal evidence is not a reason to assume there's a higher drop rate. For instance, more people attack Gobball War Chiefs than other types of creatures, so it's no surprise that many people report getting guildalogems from them. --TaviRider 01:45, 25 November 2006 (UTC) hey im at about 1,000 fights 250 more 2 go! weakest monster Hey why don't we just go to where there's a lot of arachnee's and kill 1250 of them? and 1 guildalogem in 1250 battle? seems very little .... cause one of my chars(a lvl 11 sadida)can just use his lvl 5 earthquack and weak things are dead :D, SO 1250 battles dont seem very large+ i fought 2000 battles, where's my swords skill or guildalogem? :The percent thing is done by users, so it could be around 0.0001% (or more) the true value so in fact you will have to kill arround 10,000 arachness, but thats its just a probability chance, because there are other ppl hunting so they can get that guilda gem while you still trying to get it... so keep trying --Cizagna (Talk) 20:53, 26 December 2006 (UTC) O.0 ouch 0.0001%? hmm thx and no nobody hunts with unless im bored but they never got one eather and there are no collectors in the area's. if the trash can thing is true maybe i did lose about 50 guildalegoms .... :Yes but you are thinking on the same map, if the item is global it would count all the arachnee's in the server, yet as i said before in this sentence its global so you will have to count all the monster and there the things gets rather nasty. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:03, 28 December 2006 (UTC) f2p drop? can f2p drop these? or do you have to be/have a p2p(on your side) :Yes you have to be p2p to drop it from a monster fight --Cizagna (Talk) 10:39, 3 September 2007 (UTC) No I am a F2P and I got one! I am only lvl 22 as well! Lucky! How to get in the cave I've gone into the middle of that group of trees, end up in an empty cave with a ladder, so I climb the ladder and end up in the other patch of trees just in the corner. I dont see the chest anywhere. Could someone tell me how to do it please? Or if theres some sort of item I need to be taking with me? Much apreciated Arigatou ^__^ :Someone took it first, or something. I've never seen it, any of the times I've been there. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:25, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Its an aprox 8 hours respawn and its camped by people so you must camp a lot!! or get a struck of luck --Cizagna (Talk) 14:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Ouassingue Recently I noticed a high rate of Guildalogem drop in Ouassingue of Spiritia server. In a solo hunting at the Cemetery of Heroes, my Enutrof level 124 (308pp + Chest) got 2 Guildalogems in +/- 200 Ouassingue killed, a truly remarkable tax (1%). Another thing to consider was the drop of Scroll of Leek Pie in the gargoyles. Pai-Barbado of Spiritia (talk) 22:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have to confirm this. So far I dropped 3 Guildalogems in maybe 30 Ouassingues with my Enu ( 242pp + chest ) on Maimane. :-- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 14:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC)